A Basket of Apples
by Autumn Whispers
Summary: Pointless drabbles that I've written, collected here. Will include a bit of poetry and musings here and there, though not much. There will be KuramaBotan, TouyaYukina, and fluff, most likely. Nothing rated higher than T.
1. Flying on Clouds

My drabbles are taking over my computer! (Yes, as sad as that is, it's true.) I have decided that when I write a drabble (usually I write them to get rid of writer's block) I'll post it here, because I have simply no idea what to do with them. I don't feel like posting an entire story for a drabble, so I'll collect them here! If that makes any sense at all... Erm...I think that's it. nothing rated above T, because I don't write M. I think that's it, but it still feels like I'm missing something...

Oh, about the title, I was sitting at the kitchen table thinking about my writing, editing something, and I happened to notice a basket of apples sitting in the middle of it. Naturally curious, I shifted through it. the apples were of different shapes and such, and they all tasted different - some sweet, others not. It suddenly dawned on me that short stories and this drabble collection was like that also. So I named it after a pointless musing. This is what summer does to me...I want to rip my hair out now.

Disclaimer: Almost forgot about this, but from this chapter and onwards, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Besides, I think i wold go insane. _Me_, owning _Kurama _and _Hiei_? I wouldn't know what to do with them! (_And thus ends the amazing-ness that once was Yu Yu Hakusho_.)

* * *

_Flying on Clouds_

She loved riding on her oar. It gave her a sense of calm, a sense of security. She felt totally and completely free, and she could do tricks no one else could do. On her oar, she was the best, and she had the right to brag, though she never did, even if she wanted to at times.

The wind in her hair made her feel excited, the same feeling, she supposed, as the cheery wind master, Jin, when he was in the air. Really, what was there not to love about being over the clouds, watching the scenery play out under you? She couldn't fathom there being any other thing in the world that compared to this.

When it rained, she didn't like it as much, but flying through it was fine, as long as she didn't get cold. The droplets hit her face in a steady rhythm as she flew under the clouds, her pink kimono billowing out behind her, sending water splashing to the earth after catching on her clothing.

Cloudy days didn't bother her either, she just flew over them if she wanted to see the sun, nor did windy days, for she liked it running through her hair.

She once couldn't understand why people wouldn't like to have her job, but as she one by one took her friends' souls to Rekai, it slowly began to dawn on her. She could have her fun once in awhile, floating on top of clouds and chasing the wind, but after her time was up, she always had to get back to work, no matter how much she might not want to. The truth slammed into her, then, with the force of a ton of bricks, and she knew why so few took her job as a ferry girl, transporting souls to Spirit World. It was a lonely job, for she stayed the same, for all time, as she watched her friends slowly grow and die.

She didn't want to think about it, so she spent her free days flying on an oar among the wind and the clouds, keeping a cheerful attitude and façade for all to see and fall for.

But eventually, the mask shall crack at some point, she knew. She just didn't know when. So she kept it up, hidden behind her smile, waiting for her to slip.


	2. Red and Black

Er...was listening to the Les Misérables soundtrack, and on the song Red and Black this came to me. It was going to be an actual one-shot, but I couldn't write anything more than this and it got stuck here. It's 300 words, because I couldn't shorten it down to 100.

Epitome is an awesome word, I have realized. and so is façade. sorry, off topic.

* * *

One was black, and the other was red. They were the epitome of mystery, hiding in shadows. It was a complex puzzle, as answers are found they open more puzzling questions. They stayed by each other's side, as they always did, time and time again. Older than shifting sands, stronger than the earth, and more delicate than the dew on newly opened flowers. Partners to the end of the world, they'd say. It was a game to them.

The first, with flaming red hair, was strong and willowy, yet looked passive and unemotional, keeping the calm façade he held, and kept loyal to the people he loved. He used a rose as a weapon, something so delicate yet could cut through steel. A mirror image of himself. He was puzzling, never letting anyone in, and cunning, like the fox he was.

The second had black hair, and he was short and hot-tempered, when he spoke he didn't jump around the question. Some considered him to be blunt, but he just spoke his mind, whether other people liked what he had to say or not, that was up to them. He used a sharp sword, made of steel, keeping it sharp and perfect, though it had been tainted time and time again by his enemy's blood. He kept everyone locked out, and was secretive, but deep down, was caring, willing to risk his life for loved ones.

One was red; the color of blood and of desire, and one was black, the color of despair and death. One could not be without the other, and they went hand in and though never were together. The pair was a complex puzzle, but each held the missing piece to each other. Red and black, they'd say. Partners to the end of the world.


	3. The Color Red

Okay...so I sort of forgot to update, silly me. I was watching something or other, and this came to me. Uhm, I think its 101 words. Woe is me. It seems a bit angsty, but I guess that's what I get for listening to the Edward Scissorhands theme while writing this (got hooked on it from playing it in summer band...).

I promised I'd update this first, and then went and wrote "Vanilla". I'm a horrible person! Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The color red was a very mysterious thing. Many people associate it with death or love. Death, for blood, and love, for many things: roses, hearts, and many other small trinkets you'd find walking into a card shop near Valentine's Day.

She figured that it could mean anger and hate; she'd heard the expression "seeing red" often enough in her life.

Why did the color red mean so many different things? – They didn't really relate to each other at all.

Still, she thought to herself with a small smile, whenever she saw the color red, she'd think of Kurama. Of course.

* * *


	4. Make Up

Okay, so this isn't really a drabble, it's more like a one-shot, but I couldn't stop, and I'm not sure where else to put this. This includes an original character from a story I'm co-writing with Yusuki, called Jumbled of String (is the title final? I can't remember if we agreed to that or not...my stupidity). Anyway, it's a side-fic, I guess you could call it.

I was writing another sidefic to JoS, but I finished this one first. It really wrote itself, I couldn't pull myself away from it. I don't think I'm giving any of the plot away here...I'm sorry if I did!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emi or Honoo (or Akiko for that matter, though Yusuki doesn't really know (I think) but she owns Akiko as well, seeing as I realy didn't make her up). I also don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters (Kurama) that are used in this story. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Akiko silently walked through the tunnel that led back to her hotel room. Hopefully she could get back to the room and be able to take a quick nap before going out to the ice cream parlor with Kurama. She had a sneaking suspicion that someone was following her, but she brushed it off with her being paranoid – after all, she _was _in a place where lowlife demons hung out, waiting to take advantage of unsuspecting people. It wasn't that she couldn't take them, of course, but she really didn't feel like getting into a fight here today.

Her name echoed off the walls, and she stopped and turned to see who was calling for her. Koto appeared around the bend a few minutes later, panting for breath. A small black bag was clutched in her left hand. "What brings you here Koto?" she asked politely, masking the tone of annoyance in her voice. _Why today, of all days?_

"I wanted to give you this," she said, handing her the purse. "It's make-up."

"Pardon?" Akiko asked uncertainly, slowly opening the bag.

"I can see that you're interested on that cute fox, Kurama–"

"Excuse me?" Akiko interrupted. Her head shot up to look at Koto. _Her eyes are lined with something black – is that normal?_

Koto's ears twitched. "Of course you are!" she laughed. "Anyone can tell. I mean, I think everyone's interested in him, you've gotta be blind not to notice that he's cute and you can tell he's smart – and oh! You stare at him constantly."

"…I do?"

Koto's aqua eyes rolled. "I'm an announcer. I notice these things. _Anyway,_ that's make-up. See? This," – she held up a bottle with something pink in it – "Is lip-gloss. Judging by the name I think you can tell that you put this on your lips, right? And this is mascara. You put it on your eyes to bring the color of your eyes out and to make your lashes look like they're lengthened." _So that's why_ _her eyes are lined like that._ Koto explained what everything in the bag was, and showing Akiko what the finished product was from the make-up on herself.

"So you see?" Koto finished, pushing everything back at Akiko, who stuffed it in the black bag.

"And this will get Kurama to notice me?" she asked softly.

"Yup!" Koto beamed, leaning in and grinning.

"If you say so." And she took the bag and left for the hotel.

* * *

"What's that?" Emi rocked back and forth on her heels to inspect the thing Akiko held in her hands.

"… It's nothing. It was a gift from someone." Akiko replied lamely. She flew over to the bathroom and locked the door.

"What was that about?" Honoo asked. She glanced worriedly at Emi, who shrugged.

"I dunno, but that kind of looked like a bag for make-up."

Inside the bathroom, Akiko was surrounded in used tissues. She wanted to get it perfect – she wanted her eyes to look exactly like Koto's. The first time she tried, she ended up looking like a raccoon. Rubbing it off, she tried it again. And again. And once more. Finally, it resembled something like Koto's, but her eyes were shaped differently, so it didn't look exactly right. She sighed, cleaning up the mess before unlocking the door and walking outside.

Emi and Honoo ran over to her. "Akiko what – is that make-up?" Emi asked incredulously. Akiko looked shocked, but nodded.

"Does it look bad?"

"Not at all – you look really good! Is this your first time using make-up?"

Akiko nodded.

"Wow, Akiko! Is that for your date with Kurama?" Honoo grinned at her.

"It's not a date – Ohmigosh, what time is it?" She checked the clock. She wasn't late, but if she wanted to meet him on time, she needed to hurry. _And I didn't want to hurry…_ "I really need to go, I'll be back in an hour, I think." She went to leave, but was stopped by Emi's "Wait!"

The pink bottle of lip-gloss was thrown at Akiko. She caught it, and blushed. "Use it," Emi said excitedly. Akiko swiped it on, said her thanks, and flew out the door. She heard a "And fix your hair! Jeez, do you always keep it in that ribbon? It's coming out of the bun!" She laughed quietly at Emi's antics, shaking her head.

Running through the halls, she searched for a familiar flash of red hair. She found him a few minutes later, leaning against a pole near the entrance to the café center. "Hi Kurama," she said as she landed beside him. "Did you wait long?"

"No, I just got here," he smiled softly. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's." They walked through the archway to the center, where all kinds of restaurants were. It was a great place to go if you were picky about your food. The ice cream parlor was way down at the end, and many demons and humans alike preferred to go there because there was a patio that jutted out of the restaurant complex, so they could seat people outside.

"I think we might have to eat inside, Akiko, it looks like it's going to rain," Kurama remarked. She nodded.

"And who likes soggy cones?" she said, and made a face before giggling. He chuckled softly.

They reached the parlor, and asked for a booth instead of sitting at the counter. The waitress asked what they wanted to eat.

"I'll have the Strawberry Delight, please," Kurama smiled charmingly at the poor girl, and she blushed and stuttered, asking what Akiko would like.

"Um…I think I'll have the Chocolate Surprise," she mumbled. The waitress nodded, still blushing, and left. Akiko bit her lip out of habit and suddenly remembered the lip-gloss was still on. The horrid taste filled her mouth, and she desperately wished the ice cream would be there soon, so she could get rid of the flavor.

They made some small-talk, Akiko half listening and giving mumbled answers. Kurama wasn't much of a talker, but he tried his best for Akiko – he could see that she wasn't really paying attention much. She glanced off the side a lot and kept uncrossing and crossing her ankles.

The ice cream arrived, and the two lapsed off into comfortable silence.

As Akiko ate, she noticed that the lip-gloss was coming off, so she tried not to let the ice cream touch her lips, but it made her look a bit silly, so she stopped. She put a pale hand to her mouth, wondering if it was still there, but her fingers didn't get sticky, so she knew it came off.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama interrupted her silence.

"No, it's just that my lip-gloss–" she blushed. "No, it's nothing."

"Lip-gloss?" he questioned. It was then that he noticed that the rims of her eyes were darker, and that her eyelids were brushed with some glittery stuff, and that her lips still held traces of gloss. He knew what it was, his mother had some, and put it on for special occasions, and that the girls in his school used it almost every day. Granted, some of them looked horrible in it, but Akiko wearing it was something new to him. _Is this why she looks so uncomfortable?_

"You know you don't have to wear that just for me," he said. "Make-up doesn't make you any more beautiful or uglier than you already are." He smiled at her, his intentions good, but to a paranoid and self-conscious Akiko, she took it a different way and simply nodded. She wanted to cry, but she knew that the mascara would come off, so she sat in an awkward silence.

The tension grew until Akiko threw some coins on the table. "I – uh – have to go, Kurama. I remembered that Emi wanted to spar with me. I'm really sorry to cut this short, but…"

He nodded, though looked worried. "Akiko…"

She barely got out a "good-bye" before running out of the shop.

Kurama sighed, not really in the mood for ice cream anymore. He paid, and left silently.

Back at her room, Akiko landed on her bed with a "fwump" and she slammed her head into the pillows. Allowing a few tears to leak out, she softly sighed and listened to the rain hammering down on the windows. "I'm so stupid. Sure, he noticed it, but…"

She lifted her head up, and gazed, horrified at her pillow. There was a big black streak from her mascara on the sheet. A hand reached out and picked up the offended item, throwing it across the room, where it landed against the wall and flew down to the floor.

Deciding that she wasn't really fit to wear make-up, she took the bag and headed outside into the rain.

* * *

When Emi returned to the room, it was late. Darkness settled in, and it was still raining.

She found Akiko on the balcony, rubbing furiously at her face (which was free of make-up; the rain washed it all away) with a tissue filled with the black of mascara on it. She didn't even seem to notice the rain falling around and on her.

And the black bag was gone.

* * *

The idea came to me as I was putting my make-up on for a concert... but I think that I was sorta saying something about the fact that girls put so much effort into what they look like, and no one really notices it, except when something is out of place. I kinda feel bad for Akiko, (sniff).


	5. All of Us

Warning: This _was _done in around 20 minutes, after reading some story, and it just came to me. I didn't spend much time on it, and I know that everything is choppy and nothing makes much sense. I apollogize for that. And I use the word "impress" way too much here. I'm sorry.

* * *

All of us, we're very different. We were brought together for many different reasons, but the goal was the same. We're unique, none of use quite exactly alike. The eight of us, excluding Koenma and Genkai, are all part of very different worlds. How we became friends, that something that I will never in my life figure out.

Hiei. A demon, rejected from his world of ice, was thrown into the worst part of Makai, in the hopes that he wouldn't survive the fall. He's a peculiar case, a male fire demon from a world of female ice demons. He's a full demon, but is a mix of fire and ice, something that is rare, uncommon. He's the forbidden child.

Speaking of Hiei, there's his sister, Yukina. She doesn't know Hiei is his brother, and he doesn't want to tell her. But I think she needs to know. Has the right to know. She's a full ice demon, and one of the nicest people, demon or not, I've ever met. She might surpass my own mother in that category. But she's a bit oblivious to things, like Kuwabara's love for her.

Kuwabara is a full human, totally opposite from the sweet Yukina. But he has so much power for a human, something that I am impressed with. I'm amazed by his heart of gold; he risked his life for all of us, again and again. I will never be able to repay him for his kindness. He can go into things without thinking them over, but he is brave, even more so than I.

His sister, Shizuru, is also a human, with an amazing sixth sense. She can feel spirits better than Kuwabara, and this might have had an effect on her personality. She's a bit blunt at times, and she can do things in a way that I would not, but she's kind like her younger brother.

Keiko – the only person I've ever known to slap Yusuke across the face and not be killed afterwards. I don't know her entirely well, but I have spoken with her on a few occasions. I do know that she waited for him, all that time, never breaking her unspoken promise. It must have been hard for her. And for that, I must respect her.

Botan, a grim reaper that is not grim in the least. She always has a smile on her face for some reason or another. She ferries souls to the Spirit World. After seeing so many dead people in her lifetime, you'd think that she would never be happy. But she's not. She's amazing. She works under Koenma – and she's not insane. I'm impressed.

Yusuke is different than all of us. His mother and father are human, but he is not. He's half demon, and he saved the human and demon world numerous times. I often think he might be the hero of his own story. Yusuke is the type of person who doesn't listen to what anyone says. Something that I've really never been able to do.

And me? I'm not sure what I am. Am I Youko Kurama, the heartless demon? Am I Shuichi Minamino, the perfect student? Am I both? I don't know.

Sometimes, I don't care.

Perhaps that's just another thing I'll never be able to figure out.


End file.
